Un peu de PoéGlee
by Dark Roz
Summary: Et si notre Jean de La Fontaine national avait connu Glee ? À quoi ses célèbres Fables auraient-elles ressemblé ? Et bien, peut-être à ceci... Recueil de poèmes. Crossover Glee/Fables de La Fontaine. Tous les personnages peuvent apparaître. Slash surtout...
1. La Berry et le Hummel

**Bonjour à vous, poèto-gleeks ! **

**Bienvenue dans cette "Foire aux Fables" organisée par Dark Roz, votre humble servante, **

**qui va aujourd'hui massacrer rien que pour vous un des plus grands succès de La Fontaine...**

* * *

**Rating : **Variable, allant du K au T selon les chapitres. Vocabulaire imagé et sous-entendus graveleux aux programme.

**Disclaimer : **Glee est à RIB, les Fables de La Fontaine sont à... *suspense*... La Fontaine ! Je ne possède que le mélange douteux de ces deux oeuvres.

**Avertissement : **Ceci est très con. Oui, absolument, c'est une chose dont il vaut mieux être averti ! :P

* * *

**"La Berry et le Hummel"**

La Berry ayant chanté

Toute l'année

Se trouva fort dépourvue

Quand le grand bal fut venu.

Pas un seul petit morceau

D'ami ou de tourtereau.

Elle alla crier chagrin

Chez le Hummel, son voisin,

Le priant de lui prêter

Anderson comme cavalier

À qui rouler quelques pelles.

« Je vous l'rendrai », lui dit-elle

« Le matin suivant le bal.

Croyez-moi, je suis loyale. »

Le Hummel est amoureux,

Donc son amant pas dispo.

« Où est votre Roméo ? »

Dit-il d'un ton trop curieux.

« Parti il y a peu de temps.

Je chantais trop. Quelles foutaises ! »

« Vous chantiez ? J'en suis fort aise.

Mais faites-le seule, maintenant. »

* * *

**Fable originale :** "La Cigale et la Fourmi"

**Distribution**

La Cigale :_ Rachel Berry**  
**_

La Fourmi :_ Kurt Hummel_

Quelque grain pour subsister :_ Blaine Anderson_

* * *

**____********___Il est conseillé de lire les fables originales d'abord, pour comprendre toutes les modifications et l'ironie qui en ressort..._**

* * *

_**À suivre : **"Le Corbeau et le Renard"  
_

* * *

**J'en ai cinq autres comme ça déjà écrits et que je posterai à coup sûr. Et plein d'idées tordues qui fourmillent dans ma tête.**_  
_

**Une seule question, dois-je continuer ?**


	2. La Motta et le Evans

**Oyé, oyé ! Voici un poème dédié à Alounet.**

**Puisse ce merveilleux couple atténuer la connerie de ce truc...**

* * *

**"La Motta et le Evans"**

Dame Motta, à l'une de ses soirées

Avait à son bras Flanagan.

Sir Evans, par le jeune homme attiré,

Se fit donc passer pour un fan.

« Bonsoir, charmante damoiselle,

Que vous êtes jolie, que votre robe est belle.

Sans mentir, si votre doux chant

Est aussi joli que céans,

Vous êtes la déesse du comté de Lima.

À ces mots, l'hystérie monte chez la Motta,

Qui, dès qu'on entendit sa voix,

Perdit son cavalier, qui fuit vers d'autres bras.

Le Evans l'embrassa et dit « Très chère piailleuse,

Apprenez qu'un séducteur

Convoite l'amant de celle qui l'écoute.

Cette leçon vaut bien un Sory, sans doute. »

La Motta, honteuse

Et déçue,

Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'elle ne chanterait plus.

* * *

**Fable originale :** "Le Corbeau et le Renard"

**Distribution**

Le Corbeau :_ Sugar Motta**  
**_

Le Renard :_ Sam Evans_

Le Fromage :_ Rory Flanagan_

* * *

**____********___Il est conseillé de lire les fables originales d'abord, pour comprendre toutes les modifications et l'ironie qui en ressort..._**

* * *

___**À suivre : **"__Le Renard et les Raisins_"


	3. Le Sebastian et le Blaine

**Oui je sais c'est court, TRÈS court... Mais cette fable était PARFAITE pour ce personnage ! Lisez plutôt... ;)**

* * *

**"Le Sebastian et le Blaine****"**

Certain Sebastian Smythe, d'autres disent Warbler,

Cherchant un coup d'un soir, vit au café du coin

Un Blaine au sourire ravageur,

Et aux yeux d'un vert cristallin.

Il se le serait fait volontiers sur la table

Mais Porcelaine vint le rejoindre.

« Il était niais », dit-il. « Et s'habillait trop mal. »

Fit-il pas mieux que de se plaindre.

* * *

**Fable originale :** "Le Renard et les Raisins"

**Distribution**

Le Renard :_ Sebastian Smythe_

Les Raisins :_ Blaine Anderson_

Distance séparant le Renard des Raisins convoités :_ Kurt Hummel_

* * *

_____****__********____Il est conseillé de lire les fables originales d'abord, pour comprendre toutes les modifications et l'ironie qui en ressort..._

* * *

_____**À suivre : **"Le Lion et le Rat"_


	4. Le Seb et le Chandler

**Pour mon Alounet d'amour et son magnifique "Beauty & the Beast", chef d'oeuvre qui met en scène le même couple qu'ici, mais en mieux... :D**

**Un immense merci à mes revieweurs déjantés mais pas moins adorables ! I LOVE YOU, GUYS ! ;)**

* * *

**"Le Seb et le Chandler"**

Il faut, autant qu'on peut, obliger tout le monde :

On a souvent besoin d'un plus bavard que soi.

De cette vérité deux Fables feront foi,

Tant la chose en preuves abonde.

Entre les bras d'un séducteur

Un jeune homme tomba, de nature étourdie.

Quelques mots et celui que l'on croyait sans cœur,

Sut qu'il pouvait aimer, et partagea sa vie.

Cet amour ne fut pas perdu.

Quelqu'un aurait-il jamais cru

Qu'un Seb d'un Chandler eût affaire ?

Cependant il advint qu'au café, un matin,

Ce Seb fut frappé d'un chagrin

Dont ses discours méchants ne le purent défaire.

Un Chandler accourut, et parla tellement

Qu'un sourire il obtint de tout son bavardage.

Gentillesse et amour patient

Font plus qu'haine et libertinage.

* * *

**Fable originale :** "Le Lion et le Rat"

**Distribution**

Le Lion :_ Sebastian Smythe_

Le Rat :_ Chandler Kiehl_

* * *

_**Il est conseillé de lire les fables originales d'abord, pour comprendre toutes les modifications et l'ironie qui en ressort...**_

* * *

_**À suivre : **__"Le Loup et l'Agneau"_


	5. La Lopez et la Pierce

**Attention aux ****deux derniers vers, c'est de la grande poésie ! ^^'**

* * *

**"La Lopez et la Pierce"**

La raison de l'amour est toujours la meilleure :

Nous l'allons montrer tout à l'heure.

Une Pierce se déshabillait

Sur le banc d'un vestiaire obscur.

Survient une Lopez qui cherchait aventure,

Et que la blonde en ces lieux attirait.

« Mais t'es folle à rester à poil dans les parages ! »

Dit Santana, en plein mouillage :

« Ce que tu m'énerves. Rhabille-toi, je m'en vais ! »

« Sanny ! », répond la Brit, « T'as dit que tu m'aimais.

Donc pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

Je t'attendais, qu'on puisse faire

Ce que l'on fait habituellement,

Sans vêtements.

Quand tu me dis que je suis belle.

Et ton énervement, en aucune façon,

Ne peut avoir une raison. »

« J'en ai une », reprit la fille aux yeux cruels.

« Et je sais bien que c'est Artie ton préféré. »

« C'était l'année dernière, j'ai déjà oublié. »

Reprit la Brit « Et puis ce n'est qu'un homme. »

« Si ce n'est lui, c'est Anderson. »

« Mais il est gay. Et je n'ai pas d'amant ! »

« Pardon », s'excuse l'hispanophone.

« Je t'aime, j'ai peur des soupirants.

Aide-moi : oublions ma parano ensemble. »

Là-dessus, ici enfermées,

Sanny l'embrasse et puis l'enjambe,

Sans autre forme de procès.

* * *

**Fable originale :** "Le Loup et l'Agneau"

**Distribution**

Le Loup :_ Santana Lopez_

L'Agneau :_ Brittany S. Pierce_

* * *

_****__********____Il est conseillé de lire les fables originales d'abord, pour comprendre toutes les modifications et l'ironie qui en ressort..._

* * *

_**À suivre : **__"Le Loup et le Chien"_


	6. Le Jesse et le Cooper

**Attention, il y a deux vilains garçons qui font des trucs pas pour les n'enfants, c'est pas bieeeeeeeeeeen ! :P**

* * *

**"Le Jesse et le Cooper"**

Jesse n'avait que sa voix pour joyau,

Tant Broadway faisait bonne garde.

Il rencontre un Cooper aussi canon que sot,

Prétentieux, se trouvant à New York par mégarde.

L'insulter, n'en faire qu'une bouchée,

Le St James l'eut fait volontiers.

Mais il admirait le vénal,

Et ce crétin n'était pas mal,

Voire terriblement séduisant.

Jesse donc, l'aborde en souriant,

Entre en propos, et lui fait compliment

Sur son nouveau film à succès.

« Il ne tiendra qu'à vous, beauté,

D'avoir ma renommée », lui répondit Cooper.

« Quittez Broadway, ce n'est qu'un leurre :

Vos pareils y sont misérables.

Si talentueux, c'est indéniable,

Mais dont la condition est de chanter pour rien.

Et quoi ? Rien d'assuré, pas de rôles réguliers,

Ni de si généreux cachets.

Suivez-moi, vous aurez un bien meilleur destin. »

Jesse reprit : « Que me faudra-t-il faire ? »

« Presque rien », dit Cooper. « Plaire à des producteurs,

Quitte à passer pour un lécheur ;

Cacher sa vie pour qu'on vous croie célibataire,

Et aux adolescentes, plaire.

Mais je voudrais soulever une autre question :

Es-tu maqué, joli garçon ?

Ou puis-je prétendre à tes fesses ? »

Jesse, déjà, se forge un corps tout excité

Et sent dans son jean, l'étroitesse.

Chemin faisant il vit le cou du brun tatoué.

« Qu'est-ce là ? », lui dit-il. « Rien. » « Quoi, rien ? » « Peu de chose. »

« Mais encore ? » « Toi pouvant à ta guise l'observer,

De m'avoir dénudé devra être la cause. »

« Dénudé ? », dit Jesse : « Tu aimes donc les gars ?

Les désires ? » « J'aime tout, mais qu'importe ? »

« Il importe que j'ai envie d'aller chez toi,

Et dès qu'on a fermé la porte,

On s'arrange pour faire de cette nuit un trésor. »

Cela dit, ils allèrent chez lui, et baisent encore.

* * *

**Fable originale :** "Le Loup et le Chien"

**Distribution**

Le Loup :_ Jesse St James_

Le Chien :_ Cooper Anderson_

* * *

**____********___Il est conseillé de lire les fables originales d'abord, pour comprendre toutes les modifications et l'ironie qui en ressort..._**

* * *

**_À suivre : _**_"__L'Aigle et le Hibou_"


	7. Le Puck et la Rachel

**Encore une où Rachel a le mauvais rôle, désolée pour ses fans.**

**Et elle a pas fini de morfler, la pauvre choute... O:)**

* * *

**"Le Puck et la Rachel"**

Le Puck et la Rachel, leurs querelles cessèrent,

Et firent tant qu'ils s'embrassèrent.

Terminant dans un lit, forniquant tels des fous.

Puis Rachel se souvint qu'elle avait un époux.

« Le connaissez-vous bien ? », dit la Berry, anxieuse.

« Non », dit Noah. « Alors », reprit la demoiselle :

« Je crains en ce cas pour Finchel,

Car en amour, je suis heureuse.

Comme vous êtes vil, pourriez-vous accepter

Que sur notre péché, le secret soit promis ?

Il en va de notre survie :

Adieu mon compagnon, si jamais il savait. »

« Décrivez-le », dit Puck, « que je puisse assurer

Que jamais rien ne lui soit dit. »

La Berry répondit : « Finn est un maigrichon,

Grand, niais et aussi impoli que bougon :

Vous le reconnaîtrez sans peine à ces défauts.

N'allez pas oublier, retenez-les si bien,

Que chez moi, soucis conjugaux

N'entrent pas par votre moyen. »

Il advint que ceci resta une aventure.

De façon qu'un beau soir, errant dans la nature,

Noah aperçut la luxure :

Ici, adossé contre un mur,

Le regard triste et l'air obscur,

Un jeune homme observait les cieux,

Sa peine le rendant somptueux.

Comblé par la vue de ce si charmant garçon :

« Je comprends ta douleur », fit Puck, « j'en ai aussi.

Au diable ! » Il l'embrassa, le toucha, le chérit.

Tous deux s'abandonnèrent, perdant jusqu'à leurs noms.

La Rachel, de retour, voit Finn, nu, enlacé

Des bras de _son_ amant, hélas ! pour toute chose.

Elle se plaint et les dieux sont par elle suppliés

De punir l'être qui de son divorce est cause.

Noah lui dit alors : « N'en accuse que toi,

Il sait, et ne t'en voulait pas.

Cet homme trompé, si aimable,

De t'aimer, se sentait coupable.

Tu me fis de ce prince le portrait d'un benêt :

En avait-il le moindre trait ? »

* * *

**Fable originale :** "L'Aigle et le Hibou"

**Distribution**

L'Aigle :_ Noah Puckerman_

Le Hibou :_ Rachel Berry_

Les petits du Hibou que l'Aigle dévore :_ Finn Hudson_

* * *

_****__********____Il est conseillé de lire les fables originales d'abord, pour comprendre toutes les modifications et l'ironie qui en ressort..._

* * *

_**À suivre : **__"__Le Héron_"


	8. La Rachel

**À mon p'tit Al' que j'adore : merci, merci et MERCI ! ;)**

**Dans la lignée des Fables "faisons souffrir Rachel gratuitement", voici... ça.**

* * *

**"La Rachel"**

Un jour, dans son lycée, allait, je ne sais où,

La Rachel, habillée avec si peu de goût :

Elle sifflotait une ballade.

Les couloirs étaient pleins d'élèves allant en cours.

Le blagueur Puckerman y jouait quelques tours,

Avec Hudson son camarade.

La Rachel les eut mis volontiers dans son lit :

Ils lui lorgnaient le bord, Berry n'avait qu'à prendre.

Mais elle crut mieux faire d'attendre

D'en avoir un peu plus envie :

Elle vivait de musique et draguait à ses heures.

Après quelques moments, son envie vint : la brune,

S'approchant des hommes, vit la Lune

Personnifiée en une blonde Cheerleader.

Fabray ne lui plut pas, elle s'attendait à mieux,

Pas à une fille dans son pieu,

Comme la Brit de Santana.

« Moi, des filles ! », dit-elle « Moi, Rachel, sans gars ?

Sortir avec une blonde ? Et pour qui me prend-on ? »

La Quinn éliminée, elle tomba sur un blond.

« Lui ? Evans dans mon lit ? Il est trop gay, voyons !

Jamais je n'embrasserai ce mec ! À Rory plaise ! »

Elle se plaignit longtemps, tout alla de façon

Qu'il n'y eut plus aucun garçon.

L'envie la prit : elle fut toute heureuse et toute aise

Que Jacob lui touche les nichons.

.

Ne soyons pas si difficiles :

Les premiers séduisants sont bien les plus habiles

On hasarde de perdre en voulant trop baiser.

Gardez-vous de rien refuser,

Surtout face à des mecs qu'avec plaisir on monte.

Bien des couples ont péri, et cela est très con.

Quand on blablate trop, les relations s'estompent :

Ne reste que Jacob, voilà triste leçon.

* * *

**Fable originale :** "Le Héron"

**Distribution**

Le Héron :_ Rachel Berry_

La Carpe :_ Noah Puckerman_

Le Brochet :_ Finn Hudson_

Les Tanches :_ Quinn Fabray_

Le Rat du bon Horace : _La Brit de Santana_

Le Goujon :_ Sam Evans_

Les Dieux :_ Rory Flanagan_

Le Limaçon :_ Jacob Ben Israel_

* * *

_**Il est conseillé de lire les fables originales d'abord, pour comprendre toutes les modifications et l'ironie qui en ressort...**_

* * *

_**À suivre : **__"La Belette entrée dans le Grenier"_


	9. La Fabray entrée chez la Berry

**Je sais que je me suis méchamment acharnée sur cette pauvre Rachel, depuis le début de ce recueil.**

**J'ai rien contre elle, au contraire, mais à chaque fois les vilains rôles lui collaient littéralement à la peau (on se demande bien pourquoi...)**

**Enfin bref, j'essaie de me rattraper maintenant ! ;)**

* * *

**"La Fabray entrée chez la Berry"**

Damoiselle Fabray, au corps gracieux et svelte,

Entra dans la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte.

Mais en apercevant Berry,

Dut faire preuve de discrétion,

Car sa chère petite-amie

Lui fit un accueil si réjoui,

Que le sommier périt en cette occasion !

La voilà, pour conclusion,

Contre son amante, assoupie.

À la fin de la nuit, enserrée dans ses bras,

Quinn entend quelque bruit, essaie de fuir les draps.

Mais dès son mouvement, Rachel resserre sa prise.

Après avoir fait quelques tours,

« C'est », dit-elle, « une étreinte pour le moins exquise ;

Mais tes pères vont me voir, libère-moi mon amour. »

Hiram, qui entra dans la pièce,

Lit dit : « Ne voilà pas encore de vos prouesses ?

Ne semblez pas surprise qu'on vous entende jouir.

Si ma fille ne dort plus, c'est bien de votre faute ?

Mais avertissez-moi quand vous venez dormir

Dans ses draps plutôt que les vôtres. »

* * *

**Fable originale :** "La Belette entrée dans le Grenier"

**Distribution**

La Belette :_ Quinn Fabray_

Le Grenier :_ Chambre de Rachel Berry_

Le repas de la Belette : _Rachel Berry_

Le Rat :_ Hiram Berry_

* * *

_**Il est conseillé de lire les fables originales d'abord, pour comprendre toutes les modifications et l'ironie qui en ressort...**_

* * *

_**À suivre : **__"Les Grenouilles qui demandent un Roi"_


	10. Les Élèves qui demandent un Prof

**Juste un petit truc bizarre qui m'est venu d'un coup.**

**C'est sûrement la fable de ce recueil dont je suis le moins fière, mais à vous de juger... ;)**

**Et surtout, soyez pas trop cruels avec vos profs ! :P**

* * *

**"Les Élèves qui demandent un Prof "**

Les élèves se lassant

D'un Shuester qui les ennuie,

Par leur clameur firent tant

Que Figgins leur donna quelqu'un de moins pourri.

William fut remplacé par une prof toute mimi :

Mais qui en savait si peu des adolescents,

Que nos chers New Directions,

N'aimant pas qu'on les sermonne,

Ignoraient tout son pipeau,

Firent les cons, firent les idiots,

Dans un grand dévergondage,

S'amusant du rouge apparu sur son visage

Dès qu'ils parlaient d'avoir fait _la_ _bête à deux dos._

Or, Emma aimait les ados.

Ce qui fit s'accrocher cette prof si coincée

Qui, étudiant, se renseignant,

Osa parler sexe sans broncher.

Pinn rigolèrent, évidemment,

Faberry les suivirent, Sory en firent autant :

À la fin, tous rigolaient ;

Et leur troupe à la fin en était agitée

Jusqu'à raconter bien fort leurs exploits.

La Pillsbury éprouve, mais elle ne bouge pas.

Figgins est submergé de plaintes de ces fous :

« Donnez-nous », dirent les jeunes « un prof un peu moins mou. »

Le Principal hideux leur envoie une Sue,

Qui les met tous à bout,

Les torture à son plaisir ;

Et N.D. de se plaindre.

Et Figgins de bondir : « Mais je viens de vous dire

Que mon budget va se restreindre !

Vous auriez dû, premièrement

Garder votre prof énervant

Mais, ne l'ayant pas fait, il devrait vous suffire

Que votre remplaçante soit sympathique et chou.

De Sylvester, contentez-vous,

De peur de rencontrer bien pire. »

* * *

**Fable originale :** "Les Grenouilles qui demandent un Roi"

**Distribution**

Les Grenouilles :_ Les New Directions_

L'état démocratique :_ William Shuester_

Jupin (Monarque des dieux) : _Principal Figgins (*gneuh?*)_

Le Roi tout pacifique :_ Emma Pillsbury_

La première grenouille : _couple Puck/Finn_

Une autre : _couple Quinn/Rachel_

Encore une autre : _couple Sam/Rory_

La Grue :_ Sue Sylvester_

* * *

_**Il est conseillé de lire les fables originales d'abord, pour comprendre toutes les modifications et l'ironie qui en ressort...**_

* * *

_**À suivre : **__"Le Rat et l'Huître"_


	11. Le Smythe et le Kiehl

**Et oui encore un Seb/Chandler ! Je saaaaaais, je suis intenable... Mais ils sont justes PARFAITS ensemble ! *.***

**À mon Alounet, comme toujours... ;)**

**Et à tous mes revieweurs que j'aime ! :D**

* * *

**"Le Smythe et le Kiehl"**

Un Smythe assez méchant, Seb aux mots si cruels,

Était un dragueur né, conscient de ses atouts.

Il laisse agir son charme, les ramasse à la pelle,

Va courir les soirées, accumule les coups.

Sitôt qu'il trouve le Scandals :

« Que le monde », dit-il, « est grand et luxurieux !

Voici le Anderson, et voici le Evans... »

Le moindre beau minet était sien à ses yeux.

Au bout de quelques temps, le séducteur arrive

Dans un magasin où, l'esprit à la dérive,

Un Chandler le percute : mais notre Seb d'abord

Crut que, en le voyant, il changerait de bord.

« Certes », dit-il, « je reconnais avoir vu pire.

Mais cesse de me fixer ! J'suis pas en manque à ce point…

Pas moi, qui peux avoir qui je veux d'un sourire :

J'aime ce qui est sexy, et toi, tu en es loin. »

D'une voix méprisante, le Seb lui dit ces choses,

Puis croisa son regard, d'un bleu sombre troublant.

Il n'aurait jamais cru le vouloir comme amant,

Mais le candide était tentant.

Parmi tant de beautés grandioses,

C'était un cas à part, fantasque et naturel,

Et d'apparence assez jolie.

Mais ce furent bien ses mots qui, le Seb, ont séduit :

Son étrangeté lui donne un charme sans pareil.

Aussi longtemps que Smythe supporte Kiehl qui parle :

« T'en as pas marre ? », dit-il. « Toi t'es vraiment spécial

J'te drague depuis deux heures, t'as même pas remarqué.

Mais là mon lit t'attend, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Là-dessus, Sebastian, pris d'une envie intense,

Observe ce garçon dont le rouge monte aux joues.

Son sourire l'hypnotise, et le blond tout à coup

L'embrasse : et voilà donc ce que fait l'arrogance.

La naissance de ce couple est un enseignement :

Nous y voyons, premièrement

Que ceux qui de l'amour, n'ont aucune expérience

Sont, quand ils le rencontrent, frappés d'étonnement

Et puis nous y pouvons apprendre,

Tel est séduit qui croyait prendre.

* * *

**Fable originale :** "Le Rat et l'Huître"

**Distribution**

Le Rat :_ Sebastian Smythe_

L'Huître :_ Chandler Kiehl_

Les Annepins :_ Blaine Anderson_

Le Caucase :_ Sam Evans_

(Ces deux derniers sont des contrées "visitées" par le Rat... *hum hum*)

* * *

_**Il est conseillé de lire les fables originales d'abord, pour comprendre toutes les modifications et l'ironie qui en ressort...**_

* * *

_**À suivre : **__"Les Deux Amis"_


	12. Les Deux Amis Blonds

**Je sais que ce recueil est déjà dédié à Alounet, mais je lui "sur-dédicace" cette fable en particulier.**

**Au passage, je vous invite tous à lire "Le Pari", cet OS est juste génial et il l'a écrit pour mouah ! *.***

**C'est qui l'auteuze délurée qui peut intégrer deux couples (slashiquement sublimes) dans une Fable parlant à la base d'amitié ?**

**Et ben c'est mouaaaaaah ! :P**

* * *

**"****Les Deux Amis Blonds****"**

Deux meilleurs amis vivaient au bourg de Lima

Bien qu'autrefois amants, ils étaient passés outre.

Et l'amitié qui se forma

Ne peut, dit-on, être dissoute.

.

Une nuit que chacun s'occupait au sommeil,

Et mettait à profit l'absence de soleil,

Un des deux amis sort de son lit en alarme ;

Sam court chez son amie, frappe la porte à souhait :

Et exige à voir Quinn quand sa mère paraît.

La jeune Fabray s'étonne, mais jamais ne l'en blâme,

Vient trouver l'autre et dit : « Il t'arrive très peu

De venir à cette heure : dispute avec ton homme ?

Si c'est Rory, tu parles à la bonne personne…

Ou c'est tes frais d'études qui sont trop coûteux ?

Tiens, voilà de l'argent. Ou serait-ce une querelle ?

Il va morfler ce con... Ou c'est peut-être bien

Un besoin de musique ? Heureusement, Rachel

Était à mes côtés. Veux-tu que je l'appelle ? »

« Non », dit l'ami. « Ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre point.

Mais merci pour tout ça, ma belle.

C'est ton accident qui m'est en rêve apparu,

Je n'ai pas réfléchi, et j'ai vite accouru.

Ce maudit songe en est la cause. »

.

Qui d'eux aimait le mieux ? Que t'en semble, lecteur ?

Cette difficulté vaut bien qu'on la propose.

Qu'une amie véritable est une douce chose !

Elle cherche vos besoins au fond de votre cœur ;

Elle vous épargne la pudeur

De les lui découvrir vous-même.

Un rêve, un rien, tout lui fait peur

Quand il s'agit de celle qu'il aime.

* * *

**Fable originale :** "Les Deux Amis"

**Distribution**

L'ami inquiet :_ Sam Evans_

L'ami dévoué :_ Quinn Fabray_

Un Homme :_ Rory Flanagan_

La belle esclave de l'ami dévoué :_ Rachel Berry_

* * *

_**Il est conseillé de lire les fables originales d'abord, pour comprendre toutes les modifications et l'ironie qui en ressort...**_

* * *

_**À suivre : **__"L'Horoscope"_


	13. L'HomoScope

**Coucou ! Voici pour une fois un extrait de Fable, et non la totalité. **

**Je n'ai gardé que la première moitié, où il y a l'histoire, le reste n'étant qu'une longue argumentation sur combien l'être humain est bête de croire aux sciences occultes. **

**Et c'est le retour en force du KlainBow Power ! ;)**

* * *

**"L'HomoScope"**

On rencontre son bien aimé

Souvent par des chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter.

.

Un père eut pour seul fils un gay,

Ce qu'il n'aimait pas trop, au point de supplier

De corriger cette souillure

Les diseurs de bonne aventure.

L'un de ces gens lui dit que de la porcelaine

Il éloignât l'enfant, ce dès son plus jeune âge,

Et qu'on l'incite au mariage.

Le père, animé par la haine

Et par la crainte que son nom ne soit sali

Par un fils imparfait, défendit que jamais

On vit de porcelaine au sein de son palais.

Blaine dut, sans sortir, compenser son ennui,

Avec ses seuls amis, Warblers, qu'il invitait,

Dansait, chantait, se cultivait...

Quand il fut en âge où la baise

Entre deux hommes lui fit envie,

Cet acte lui fut interdit :

« Il lui faut une femme. » Quelles fadaises !

Mais malgré ces enseignements,

Rien ne change un tempérament.

Le jeune homme, curieux, aimant, plein de courage,

À peine a-t-il rêvé cette passion sauvage,

Qu'il se languit de ce plaisir.

Plus l'obstacle était grand, plus fort fut le désir.

Il savait pourquoi on l'enfermait à outrance,

Et quand un promeneur, plein de magnificence,

Vint troubler son bain au ruisseau,

Et plongea avec lui dans l'eau,

Il s'en émerveilla, contempla son visage.

Un regard et Blaine a très chaud.

Un sourire et il n'est plus sage.

Puis l'autre se présente, lui donnant son surnom.

« Porcelaine ? », cria-t-il. « C'est toi qui me fait vivre

Enfermé nuit et jour ! » À ces mots, il se livre

À un combat mêlant rage et excitation,

S'attaque au corps de ce magnifique être.

Un désir incroyable, sous l'eau se rencontra :

Blaine le caressa, l'embrassa

Jusqu'aux ressorts de l'âme : leurs cœurs étaient en fête.

.

Contre ce bel amour, le père fit ce qu'il put,

Mais Blaine lutta enfin, Kurt était son salut.

* * *

**Fable originale :** "L'Horoscope"

**Distribution**

Le père :_ M. Anderson_

Le fils maudit :_ Blaine Anderson_

Le Lion :_ Kurt Hummel (a.k.a. Porcelaine)_

* * *

_**Il est conseillé de lire les fables originales d'abord, pour comprendre toutes les modifications et l'ironie qui en ressort...**_

* * *

_**À suivre : **__Le Lièvre et la Tortue_


	14. Le Smythe et le Evans

**Comme j'ai repris cette Fable à la demande d'Alounet, il était ÉVIDENT que je prendrais nos OTPs chéris ! ;)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez... O:)**

* * *

**"Le Smythe et le Evans"**

Rien ne sert de séduire ; il faut vouloir le bien :

Le Smythe et le Evans en sont un témoignage.

«Gageons », dit le beau blond, « que vous ne baiserez point

Avant moi ce garçon. » – « Avant ? Êtes-vous sage ? »

Repartit Sebastian léger :

« Jolie bouche, qui peut m'égaler ?

Je suis le meilleur à ce sport ! »

« Sage ou non, je parie encore. »

L'irlandais fut pris comme enjeu :

Un Rory au joli sourire,

Qui rougissait tel un gamin.

Notre Seby n'avait que quatre mots à dire,

J'entends de ceux qu'il dit lorsqu'il a vraiment _faim_,

Qu'il aborde des mecs, et d'une allure gourmande,

Leur demande s'ils aiment se faire prendre.

Ayant, dis-je, du temps de reste pour draguer,

Pour séduire et pour s'amuser

Avec Chandler. Il laisse notre Sam

Fixer le garçon sans pudeur.

Il lui parle, dévoile son âme

Lui sourit et ouvre son cœur.

Seb cependant méprise une telle victoire

Car battre Evans est peu de gloire,

Croit qu'il en va de son honneur

De séduire plus tard. Il baise, il se repose,

Il s'amuse à toute autre chose

Qu'au blond dragueur. À la fin, quand il vit

Que Sam embrassait Rory, allongés par terre,

Il se jette sur le brun ; mais les avances qu'il fit

Furent vaines : ils s'aimaient déjà d'amour sincère.

« Eh bien ! » lui cria Sam « Avais-je pas raison ?

À quoi vous sert votre rudesse

Quand je le l'emporte par la tendresse ?

L'amour manque dans vos liaisons. »

* * *

**Fable originale :** "Le Lièvre et la Tortue"

**Distribution**

Le Lièvre :_ Sebastian Smythe_

La Tortue :_ Sam Evans_

La Victoire à la couse :_ Rory Flanagan_

Les Distractions du Lièvre :___ Chandler Kiehl_

* * *

_**Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai classé ce recueil en 'Complete'. Pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est qu'en prévision : je n'ai plus aucune Fable d'avance, donc chaque fois que j'en poste une nouvelle, elle est susceptible d'être la dernière... *snif* :'(**_

_**Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter de sitôt, j'ai juste un répertoire assez limité de Fables de La Fontaine. C'est pourquoi je vous appelle, vous chers lecteurs, à me PROPOSER LES FABLES QUE VOUS VOULEZ VOIR ADAPTÉES À L'UNIVERS DE GLEE. Je ne garantis pas de poster rapidement, mais TOUT POÈME PROPOSÉ SERA ECRIT ET PUBLIÉ ICI ! :D**_

_**À vous de jouer, maintenant ! ;)**_

* * *

_**À suivre : **__À vous de me le dire..._


End file.
